


The List

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, Friendship, Gen, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has misplaced his Christmas shopping list and hopes that Jim doesn’t find it before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

The List  
by PattRose

Summary: Blair has misplaced his Christmas shopping list and hopes that Jim doesn’t find it before he does.   
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen (Children and up)  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 414

 

Blair was frantically searching his bedroom for his Christmas list and couldn’t find it anywhere. It wasn’t in the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room or his bedroom. What did he do with it? It was enough to drive him to drink. 

Jim pulled a tee shirt out of his top drawer in his bedroom and felt a piece of paper under the shirt. He looked at the paper and smiled. It was a Christmas list that Blair must have misplaced while he was putting Jim’s laundry away. It read;

Car wax for Jim’s truck.   
Car wash for Jim’s truck.   
Towels for Jim’s truck.   
Gift certificate for a full body massage.   
One year gift certificate to the shooting range.   
Homemade hot fudge.

Jim couldn’t believe how thoughtful Blair was. This was a really nice list. Jim realized he was going to have to put a little more thought into his own list. He listened to see what Blair was doing and heard him mumbling about losing important things. Jim smiled again. Now, Jim just had to figure out how to get it back to Blair. 

Jim walked down the stairs and saw that the trash was full and set the list on top of the trash. Jim then busied himself making some coffee. “Hey Chief, I thought you said you were going to empty the trash?”

“Oh yeah, man, I’m sorry. I got sidetracked. I’ll do it now.” Blair looked down and saw the list on top of the trash. The one place I didn’t look. Shoved it in his pocket and collected all of the trash and took it downstairs to the bins. He was one lucky man finding it before Jim did. Blair just kept smiling all the way back upstairs. He finally felt like he was back on track again. 

Jim handed him a cup of coffee when he got upstairs and said, “I need to go to the station, are you going to have time to join me today?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there at about three. See you then,” Blair said as he walked into his room to get ready for his classes. 

Jim rinsed his cup out and set it in the sink. Then he called out, “See you later, Blair.”

“Bye, Jim. See you this afternoon,” a very happy Guide answered. 

Jim smiled all the way down the stairs to his truck. Yes, Jim was a lucky man. He had a very thoughtful Guide and friend, in Blair. 

The end.


End file.
